


Incandescence

by Carbynn



Series: No Context [6]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, Blood, Consensual Non-Consent, M/M, Sexual Violence, Sibling Incest, but it's all in good fun, simulated rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 11:05:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13925829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carbynn/pseuds/Carbynn
Summary: Ed’s scent is never as strong as an omega’s, but it drives Al just as mad.





	Incandescence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iginita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iginita/gifts).



> A very belated birthday gift for the wonderful Iginita. Sorry this is so late, I'm absolute trash x.x

Ed’s scent is never as strong as an omega’s, but it drives Al just as mad. 

The plate in Ed’s hands slips from his grip and shatters on the floor as Al fists a hand in his hair behind him without so much as a warning, dragging his head back and scraping his teeth over the skin the movement exposes. 

There will be time for dinner later. The stew on the stove will keep until Al decides they’ll eat it.

Ed seems to understand what’s coming, twists in his hold, lightning fast, and moves to strike him but Al is prepared and Ed is predictable and Al dodges the attack easily. 

“I don’t think so, Brother,” he purrs, catching Ed’s wrist, the metal one, with his free hand and pinning it to his side. His fingers tighten in Ed’s hair, pulling a pained little cry from him. “Are you going to behave, or are we going to do this the difficult way?”

Ed’s snarling and the defiance is written starkly into every line of his face and Al smirks, dropping both of his hands and stepping back to put space between them. Ed takes the opening and bolts out of the kitchen. Al smirks.

He loves the chase more than anything.

He catches Ed in the hallway, bringing him crashing to the ground with a well-aimed kick to the back of his knee. He impacts with a cry, his head bouncing off the hardwood, and Al is on him immediately, pressing him down against the floorboards. Ed struggles beneath him, but Al has the height advantage and it makes little difference. 

“You didn’t get far, did you Brother?” He breathes it into Ed’s ear, fancies he can hear the pounding of Ed’s pulse in his throat. “It’s almost like you didn’t want to. Like you wanted to be caught.” He skims his teeth over the shell of Ed’s ear, down his jawline to his throat. “Like you want to be caught and fucked like the slut you are.”

Ed’s growling protest is lost in a cry as Al sinks his teeth into Ed’s neck, not bothering with gentleness, not bothering to keep it soft. He bites to claim, to dominate, and even as Ed struggles beneath him, Al can feel the subtle changes in his body, in the set of his shoulders and the curve of his spine, that assure Ed is responding to his ferocity. 

The tang of his brother’s skin is warm in his mouth when he pulls away and laps at the wound, and Ed’s cry has turned into a cascade of soft whimpers. Al savors them for a moment, lets them echo off of the floor as he presses Ed’s face down into it, before locking a hand in Ed’s hair and rolling to stand on his feet, dragging Ed up with him. He looks debauched, disheveled, maybe even mildly terrified and Al’s never wanted him more. 

“Are you going to run from me again?”  
His hand is too tight in Ed’s hair to allow him to shake his head but Al can read his surrender in his eyes just the same.

The surrender is short lived, of course. Ed never gives up a fight for long. 

He marches Ed into the bedroom and the sight of the bed seems to rekindle the fire in him. He twists again, lashing out, and this time Al isn’t prepared and he lands a blow on Al’s ribs with his automail arm, knocking the wind out of him. He lets go of Ed and falls to his knees, struggling to draw in a breath as the pain cuts through him. 

Ed makes a run for the door but Al manages, just barely, to lean forward and catch his ankle, bringing Ed down to the floor with him. He uses his hold on Ed’s leg to drag him closer, drag him until he’s nearly in his lap, and he locks his arms around him and, throwing most of the weight onto his automail leg for support, rises to his feet with Ed in tow. His ribs scream in protest but he’s far beyond caring. 

He tosses Ed roughly down into the bed and climbs on top of him before he can even think of making a break for it and leverages his metal knee into the small of Ed’s back to keep him pinned as he reaches for the slick on the nightstand. Ed begins to struggle in earnest when he catches sight of what Al is doing, and the hands on the waistband of his trousers that begin working them down send him into a frenzy.

“Such bravado, Brother,” Al says, slipping his knee from Ed’s back and straddling his thighs to keep him in place as he claps and brings his hands down on Ed’s back, sending his shirt to ribbons. “I know you want this. You always want it, don’t you? You’re shameless. You always have been.”

“I don’t.” Ed’s tone is low and rough from his earlier crying out. It sends a little shiver down Al’s spine to know that he’s the one who did that to him. “I _don’t_ , get the fuck off of me you sick fucking--”

Al brings his hand down hard on Ed’s bare ass and his tirade breaks to a shocked yelp. “Watch your mouth, Brother. You’re always so rude. No wonder you take so well to punishment, you must know you need it.”

“I don’t need any of what you’re offering.” 

“Well,” Al purrs, running his fingers lightly over the red flush on Ed’s ass left behind by this hand. “That’s just too _fucking_ bad, isn’t it?” 

Al slicks his fingers and readjusts, pushing Ed’s legs apart and spreading him. He presses lightly against Ed’s hole before pressing a finger in without so much as a word of warning and Ed howls, thrashing beneath him, hands scrabbling at the bedclothes, but Al doesn’t withdraw. He presses in deeper, opening him roughly, not taking the time to bother with making sure he enjoys it. 

A second finger joins the first and then a third before Al deems him ready and he withdraws. He isn’t sure if Ed’s resulting cry is one of relief or desperation, but he’s well beyond caring. Ed is meat, and he intends to eat his fill.

Ed’s scent is never as strong as an omega but it drives Al just as mad as he slicks his cock and presses into him, burying his face in the space between Ed’s shoulder blades and breathing him in. He’s heat and sweat, adrenaline and fear, alpha and prey all at once. 

Ed’s cry is lost in the mattress beneath him and all of the fight floods from his body. He’s limp and boneless beneath Al, submissive and resigned, and he’s never been more beautiful.

He grips Ed’s hips roughly and works into a punishing rhythm, taking his own pleasure first. Ed responds, though, livening beneath him, rocking desperately against the sheets in search of stimulation while Al makes good use of his ass. 

He scrapes his teeth over Ed’s back, nipping at his skin, marking him as his, his possessive nature overtaking him as he rides closer to release. Ed’s jerking beneath him, whining and crying out for anything, anything, and Al can’t help but to take pity on him and angle his hips to give him what he needs. 

Ed’s shout is nearly enough on its own to send Al over the edge but he pulls back, searches for the last threads of his own control, and reaches around Ed’s body to lock his fingers around his cock and stroke until Ed loses control instead. 

Al bites down on the back of Ed’s neck as he comes, bites down hard enough to break skin, bites down until Ed is screaming and Al comes with the metallic sting of his brother’s blood warm on his tongue.

He can’t knot, won’t knot without omega pheromones to spark the reaction in his body, but the tie of blood between them, the same blood that stains Al’s lips, the same blood that cuts through his own veins, locks them together more completely than responsive biology ever could.

He collapses against Ed’s back, lapping lazily at the oozing wound until the aftershocks stop cutting through his body. He presses a kiss to the center of it and nuzzles just above it before locking his arms around Ed’s waist and turning them on their sides. He bends his knees and tucks Ed against him, stroking gently over his sides. 

“Are you alright, Brother?” he asks softly.

“Mmh fine,” Ed mumbles, tucking his head against Al’s shoulder and shifting impossibly closer. Al longs to strip them of the rest of their clothes, to feel Ed’s skin pressing against his own, but the immediacy of this is more important. “Split my lip when I hit the floor that second time but ‘m okay.”

“I’m sorry.” Al combs his fingers through Ed’s loose hair, teasing out the tangles. He loves their game but hates when Ed is hurt in the process, even if the violence is what makes it real. What makes them keep revisiting this over and over again. “You didn’t cut your tongue on your teeth this time, did you?”

“Nope, I learned _that_ lesson, believe me.” Ed leans into Al’s hands, humming in quiet contentment. “How’re your ribs? I landed a pretty good one on you.”

“You did,” Al agrees. “But I’m fine. Just a little sore.”

Ed manages to turn in Al’s arms and his furrowed brow is the first part of his brother’s face Al sees. Ed presses his flesh hand under the hem of Al’s shirt and skims his fingers over his ribs, prodding and pushing, watching Al wince with each little disturbance until he’s satisfied they’re all intact. “Woulda been a hell of an injury to explain to the doctor.”

“Not any worse than your last three broken noses.”

“Yeah, I guess not.” Ed shifts down and rests his head on Al’s shoulder again, blowing out a long, low breath. “Poor bastard must think we’re the clumsiest fuckers in Central City.”

“Little does he know we’re actually the luckiest.” Al presses a kiss to the top of his brother’s head and tightens his arms around him. He can feel Ed’s nose wrinkling, even through the material of his shirt.

“How’d you turn out to be such a sap, anyway? You sure didn’t get that from me.”

“I must have inherited all of the sappiness that was meant for you.”

“Twice the sap. Disgusting.” 

Al smiles into Ed’s hair. “I love you too, Brother.”

Ed huffs a sigh against Al’s neck and falls silent, content, for the moment, to be held.

Dinner is cold on the stove, and Ed’s bleeding wound is both ruining the sheets and in need of attention and a bandage, but that can all wait. Ed is warm in his arms, soft in the afterglow, and everything else is dull and distant in the light of his brother’s incandescence. 

Everything else can wait.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm beyond all shame at this point tbh ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
